Remember Me This Way
by Seylin
Summary: SONGFIC Memories Legolas & Aragorn have throughout their lives and my take on the end of their ongoing friendship.


A/N: I do not own LOTR or any of the characters. I heard this song once and it got my mind working then the next time a story started forming so I just had to write it. The verses are in bold, thoughts in Italics. This is a friendship fic between Legolas and Aragorn, nothing more and nothing less. This is meant to be sad so for once I hope you will shed a tear or two after reading it. This does go from Aragorn to Legolas every two verses, hope it isn't confusing, is in third person. Also contains a lot of flashbacks which will be in, ^^ those. Okay enjoy! – Alkvingiel

Remember Me This Way

Aragorn laughed as Legolas played yet another trick on his brothers without them knowing on this hunting trip. Legolas smiled back at him and then started to do something else. Aragorn's laugh turned into a fond smile as he watched his friend remembering all the times Legolas had been there and would be there.

****

Every now and then 

We find a special friend 

Who never lets us down... 

^^Aragorn brought his hands up to shield his face as he rolled down the side of the mountain they had been crossing when suddenly orcs had ambushed them. They were all tired from their hunting trip eager to get back home none more so than Legolas. During an attack he had been shoved into a tree and dislocated his right arm, they had tried to set it but something else was broken and they couldn't do it. Suddenly nothing was beneath him and he reached out his hands to grab something…anything. He held onto the rock ledge as best as he could with one hand, daring a glance down he saw the rushing water below after what looked to be a 50-foot drop. His fingers started to slip and he couldn't get a grip on the rock ledge, silently he prayed to Elbereth that his brothers would see him and catch him before he fell. No longer able to hold on he started to fall just as two hands came down and grabbed him, one rather limply. Aragorn looked up expecting to see Elladan or Elrohir but it wasn't them…it was Legolas. Pain and struggle were visible on his face as he tried his best to hold onto Aragorn's arm. 

"Estel! Hang on! I can't do it by myself!" Legolas yelled through gritted teeth. Aragorn finally came to his senses and gripped Legolas's hand back. Fear and panic raced through him as he saw blood tickling down Legolas's right arm making their already slipping hands even more slippery. Their eyes met and Legolas gave him a weak smile. "I'll let go of this rock before I let you fall alone." It was then that Aragorn saw the rock that Legolas had his legs wrapped around tightly but they to were starting to slip under the pressure and strain being put on them. Aragorn heard something and his eyes widened when he saw the orc walk up and stand behind Legolas his ax raised for the kill. There was the twang of a bow and the orc cried out before dropping his ax and falling down into the rushing water below. 

"Legolas! Estel! Hold on! We got you!" Elrohir called and then slowly the ones hanging were pulled up onto the whole surface of the rock ledge by the twins. Each of them were breathing hard giving the others grateful smiles, and Estel turned to look at Legolas who had a dazed look on his face before he passed out and fell forward. 

"Legolas! We need to get back! His arm is really bad and holding onto me didn't help!" Aragorn told his brothers. They quickly put Legolas on Elladan's back and started for home, it was a good thing they were pretty close. ^^

****

Who understands it all 

Reaches out each time we fall 

You're the best friend I have found... 

^^In the shadows of the trees Legolas watched as Estel and the twins had a wrestling match. He smiled fondly at the young human but then it slowly faded. Legolas knew one day Estel would take his place as king of men and then someday he would also die. He closed his eyes hating himself for thinking about that. It would be a long time before Estel's death, he would make sure of that. But even with that in mind he knew the truth…even after his friend's death a part of him would always stay. The young human was the first and one of the few humans Legolas had become friends with. Before meeting Estel, Legolas had thought of humans as a minus and should be disposed of. Estel had changed that; he and his young innocence had touched Legolas's heart in a way that he would never forget. ^^

****

I know you can't stay 

A part of you will never ever go away 

Your heart will stay... 

^^"This is my human son Legolas. We have named him Estel," Elrond told him with a smile. Legolas stared at the small bundle that was held in Elrond's arms, his father had always told him humans were nothing but trouble and should be eliminated from this world…he really didn't know what to say about the baby Lord Elrond had taken in as his own. Elrond saw the emotions battling in his eyes and he smiled, he quickly handed the baby over to him forcing Legolas to hold the little one. Legolas stared in shock at the baby he was now holding, big brown eyes met his and all he could do was stare. 

"_How could adar say something this small could be the end of our world? I just don't…_" But his thoughts stopped when the baby reached up and placed his small hand over his heart. Legolas stopped breathing and his eyes searched the brown ones. 

"Legolas?" Elrond questioned. Legolas glanced up at him then looked back to the baby. 

"I do not care what my adar has said. I'm going to protect you as best I can. You are the hope of us all little one," He whispered smiling at the baby. ^^

****

I'll make a wish for you, 

And hope it will come true, 

If life will just be kind, 

To such a gentle mind, 

If you lose your way, 

Think back on yesterday

Remember me this way, remember me this way. 

It showed that the people of Gondor had not had a King for a long time, no one moved each waiting for someone else to be the first. There was an audible gasp among humans and elves as Legolas was the first to move a few steps in front of Aragorn and bow, setting the example for every person in the room, with his example everyone else followed. Aragorn had no time to understand fully what Legolas had done until he saw the great wave of people bowing before him. He was paralyzed on the outside but on the inside his jaw was on the floor and he knew that his eyes were about to pop out of his head. The elves stood in a certain sector away from the humans, but that was perfectly understandable and respected, elves would never be ruled by mortals... with that realization, Aragorn's eyes bee lined for his bowing friend, who still had not erected himself. Already mumbles and whispers from the other elves reached the new king's ears about 'Legolas's dishonorable actions' and 'how could an elf bow to a man?' As if Aragorn had willed him in thought, Legolas raised his head, he of course having heard the elven insults. "I bow before you not as an immortal before a mortal Aragorn, but as a friend... watching his other rise to his purpose." Aragorn could almost swear he saw tears of joy in his friend's eyes.

****

I don't need eyes to see 

The love you bring to me, 

No matter where I go 

And I know that you'll be there 

Forever-more a part of me and everywhere 

I'll always care... 

Aragorn stood on the balcony with his new wife Arwen as they watched Legolas and a group of Lorien and Mirkwood elves ride off to the land of Ithilien. 

"May you be safe mellon nin. May you rule your people fairly and wisely. May life be easy if only as easy as it can be. Remember mellon nin, if you need me…I am always here," Aragorn whispered. They had been through so much together…if anything happened to Legolas know…he didn't know what he would do. "_Elbereth be with him_," He thought. 

****

I'll make a wish for you

And hope it will come true, 

If life will just be kind, 

To such a gentle mind, 

And if you lose your way 

Think back on yesterday

Remember me this way, remember me this way.

"Sire! Sire! Prince Legolas and others have arrived to help!" A guard announced running to the room his king was in. Aragorn looked up as Legolas came in and he gave his friend a smile. 

"Legolas! Are you a good sight for sore eyes!" Aragorn smiled as he embraced his friend. 

"Cormamin lindua ele lle," Legolas replied. With their greetings done they quickly got to work. Many small attacks had happened on the outskirts of Gondor, a group of men was trying to over throw Aragorn but he knew now with Legolas's help those men would be defeated. With their plans worked out they started the journey to find these men which didn't take long seeing how they were waiting to be found. 

The attack had been fierce and if it had not been for Legolas they probably would have all been dead by now. If not for his elven senses they would never had known that some men were hidden in the trees just waiting. 

"Aragorn! I'll got your back!" Legolas yelled. Aragorn smiled as he fought more of the men off, he and Legolas now stood back to back fighting just like they always had. Suddenly there was a cry of pain and Aragorn whirled having made the deadly swipe to the one he was fighting. Legolas was on his knees holding his side tightly. 

"Cover us!" Aragorn yelled. Immediately the warriors made a defensive circle around their King and the Prince of Ithilien. Legolas was looking paler than usual and his breathing quick, Aragorn knew the wound was serious by how tight Legolas was holding it. "Stay with me mellon nin…it'll be all right," Aragorn whispered. Legolas raised his eyes that were filled with pain to his friend's face. With a smile Legolas put his hand on Aragorn's shoulder. 

"I'll never leave you Estel…'tis nothing but a flesh wound," Legolas said quietly with a smile. 

****

And I'll be right behind your shoulder, watching you 

I'll be standing by your side, all you do 

And I won't ever leave 

As long as you believe, 

You just believe.... 

"I guess this is goodbye Estel…" Legolas said with a sad smile. Aragorn could only stare at his friend as the other elves from Ithilien prepared the boat they would use to sail to the Undying Lands. Aragorn cleared his throat and looked to the floor. 

"I guess it is gwadoren…I never thought I would have to watch this," Aragorn said with a small smile. Legolas smirked at that and stepped forward wrapping his arms around Aragorn's body in a brotherly hug. Aragorn hugged him back as tightly as he could not wanting to let his brother go. After a few moments he felt a light tap on his shoulder and looked to Legolas's face which was turning blue. 

"Sorry mellon nin, I just don't want you to leave." Legolas smiled and nodded. 

"I am sorry to gwadoren but I cannot push aside my sea-longing anymore…and I fear if I do not leave now…I fear that I will hurt you or someone close to me, I can no longer control what I do when my affliction hits and I do not want to bring harm to anyone," Legolas explained. 

A few minutes later they embraced once more and Legolas boarded the boat and they cast sail. Tears ran freely down both of their faces and their eyes never left each other. 

"Always remember…" Legolas mouthed and then he raised his voice with the other elves, casting one last sad smile back at Aragorn. 

****

I'll make a wish for you 

And hope it will come true 

If life will just be kind to such a gentle mind

And if you lose your way 

Think back on yesterday

Remember me this way remember me this way. 

Elvish Translations 

Cormamin lindua ele lle – my heart sings to see thee

Mellon nin- My friend

Gwadoren- My Brother 

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed because it took at least 3 months to write. And it is one of the longest songfics I have ever written, 4 pgs on my documents. And if I may add one of the hardest. I've never had this much trouble writing stuff about Aragorn but this one was hard. ^_^ Ok now if you would be so kind…just click that little button that says go and review!! - Alkvingiel


End file.
